Roomie of mine
by Kaxlya
Summary: Reno gets a new roomie, and he wasn't supposed to be happy about it. RudeXReno So slight you might miss it


Disclaimer: The Turks © Tetsuya Nomura-sensei

I came up with this after looking at a bunch of Reno pics. YES! THIS IS SHONEN-AI! RenoXRude So subtle you might miss it… XX Oh well. I tried. (I've been told I act like Reno… :Oo: Okay…)

* * *

(Reno's POV)

I wasn't exactly_happy_ about the situation. I was used to being in my apartment-**Alone**-not with a **roomie**. The idea was alien to me. Yeah, I'm a good guy-sociable and generous (only to a certain extent, however…) and pretty cool. But I gotta have my space.

Lemme explain. Tseng and Elena have been living in a two-bedroom apartment together for about six months now. I know the second room wasn't being used, but that's beside the point. When Rude got kicked out of_his_ apartment a month ago, he started staying with Elena and Tseng. Everything was good for a while…**until Elena got pregnant.**

None of us knew that those two were an_item_. The thought never crossed our mind. How does this effect me, you ask? Well…Elena has weird cravings for a hot tuna sandwich every night at the same time-one thirty in the morning. She told me she was tired of waking Tseng up by getting up, and wanted to stay in the second room.

Which left Rude homeless.

So Elena had the _balls _to ask me if Rude could stay with me until he gets out of his money hole! And you know what?

**I said yes.**

I dunno why. The word just popped out of my mouth before I had time to register what the hell I was saying. But by the time I had realized what was going on, Elena was already telling Rude that he was staying with me. In other words…**SHIT**.

So, anyway, I was in the middle of straightening up my apartment-I have **no **idea why, it's never mattered before-when I heard a knock on my door. "Yo! Open it yourself!"_Real smooth, Reno…_Sure enough, I heard the door slide open. I perked my head up so I could see who my visitor was. "Oh…uh…Hi Rude." Rude glanced over at me and inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Just uh…put your stuff in my room, I'll take care of it." Why the hell was I getting flustered all of the sudden! It had never bothered me being around Rude b'fore! So why was I squirming now! I sighed as he walked off to my room. "God, you're screwed up, Reno…" After a moment of shoving pans back into the cabinet they belonged in, I stood up and turned-_slamming into Rude_. "Gah, what the-?" I looked up at him. "Uh…yeah?"

"I was wondering if you needed some assistance," he muttered, backing up slightly.

"Oh, uh, no. Heh, peachy." I grinned; okay, so maybe things wouldn't be so bad. "So, uh…" _THINK RENO!_ "…you hungry? I can whip something up."

_People, was it just me, or did that sound **dirty**?_

He just nodded in agreement. "Need help?"

"Nah, I got it." I smiled before turning my back and going to the fridge. "Got any requests?" When I didn't get an answer, I snorted. "Suit yourself. I'm the King of the kitchen tonight!" I hopped up on the counter to get to the highest shelf in the cabinet. I don't know why, but these cabinets are i so freaking high/i I pulled out one of my favorites before hopping down. "Alright then! Lesse…" I read over the directions and ingredients._Got it, got it, got it, got it, don't got that so I'll improvise, when do I ever have that, got it, got it, got it…_Pulling out a few pans, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rude was sitting at the table, _watching me_. "…What…?"

"nothing…"

"Whatever…" I followed the directions, snorting every once in a while when I knew there was an easier way to do something. Things were going remarkably good, actually. I didn't really burn anything…'cept myself.

Of course, it had to be the moment when Rude had wandered into my room to inspect his new living quarters. I spaced out and sort of…set my arm a bit too close to the pan. Okay, not too close-_right up against it_. "Mother-!" I swear, they must've heard me yell that all over the complex! Rude came out to see what was wrong. I had my arm under the faucet with cold water running. "God…damn…"

"Reno?"

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit………..DAMN!" It hurt like hell! I hit my head on the faucet a few times. "Rude…pull that off the stove please…" I heard him shuffle with the pan before returning to me. "Damn…" I pulled my arm out from under the water. The spot was almost was vibrant as my hair, truth be known. Stung like a mo-fo too.

"Reno. Let me see." I didn't really get to object. He already had my arm in his hands, examining the burn seriously. "…Do you have spare cloth?"

"Uh…Yeah, a bandana in my second drawer."

Rude left and came back with my white bandana. He ran it under cool water and rung it out. He then gently wrapped it around my burn. It kind of hurt at first, but it wasn't too bad, I guess. "there. That'll help."

"Uh…thanks Rude…

* * *

"SO!" Elena walked into my office the next day happily. "How'd your first night with a roomie go?"

I thought for a moment, then smiled. "It was…interesting…"


End file.
